Benutzer Diskussion:Laximilian scoken/Archiv 2010-07
Bearbeitungs Kontroll Team wie gesagt habe ich LIoyd Irving zum mitglied im Bearbeitungs Kontrollteam ernannt jetzt müsstest du ihn noch rollback geben bis dann 17:33, 16. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :ich weiß nicht nicht genau wer dieser User ist kannst du bitte ein link oder so geben--Lax (Laximilian scoken) talk@Bakupedia 17:38, 16. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::Ok. hier der Link 17:42, 16. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::Ok ich gebe ihm die Rechte auf Probe werde da denn Sehen ob er sich gut machen--Lax (Laximilian scoken) talk@Bakupedia 17:44, 16. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::::Wollt ich grad sagen 17:45, 16. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::::Ich werde ihn in die Team liste noch eintragen--Lax (Laximilian scoken) talk@Bakupedia 17:48, 16. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::::::Ok er ist in die Teamliste eingetragen--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk @Bakupedia 13:38, 18. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Vorlage:Bakugan Köntest du die Vorlage so Bearbeiten das unter G-Power, Kampfmaschiene steht?--Mit freundlichen Grüßen: Peace1997 (Georg) 07:37, 19. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Mach ich bis morgen--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 08:05, 19. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::Ok ich war doch noch schnelle die Vorlage:Bakugan kann jetzt so genautz werden ::Viel Spass damit:)--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 08:08, 19. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::Danke--Mit freundlichen Grüßen: Peace1997 (Georg) 08:31, 19. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::::Ich muss dir Wirklich sagen deine Mitarbeibit am Wiki finde ich sehr gut:)--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 08:34, 19. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Seiten Erstellungs-Pfad Wie kann ich bei Auszeichnungen anpassen Einen Seiten-Erstellungs-Pfad öffnen? Wenn ich das in das Feld eingebe, dann erscheint: Diese Kategorie ist nicht vorhanden.--Mit freundlichen Grüßen: Peace1997 (Georg) 14:28, 19. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Das habe ich auch noch nicht hin bekomme ich versuche es mal mit denn Technikern zu klären und das mit den Seiten-Erstellungs-Pfad überlasse dann mal bitte mir damit es nicht zur irgendwelchen Fehlern kommt. Ist nicht böse gemeint--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 14:31, 19. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::Schon gut, das kann ich verstehen. Ich habe bei mir jetzt den Bakugan-Bearbeitungspfad aktiviert und wenn ich noch ideen hab dann melde ich mich. Sag mir bitte bescheid, wenn du es hinbkommen hast.--Mit freundlichen Grüßen: Peace1997 (Georg) 14:36, 19. Jul. 2010 (UTC) P.S.: Könntest du bei bsp. Bloggkommentar noch ein paar Auszeichnungen hinzufügen? :::Muss ich sehen was sich tuhen lasst wird aber bestimmt noch kommen das Problem ist blosss das System ist eben noch im Test weil Bakupedia ist eben eins der Tests wikis und da kann schon was nicht so klappen wie es will--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 14:39, 19. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::::Ich hoffe bloß, dass die Auszeichnungen bleiben.--Mit freundlichen Grüßen: Peace1997 (Georg) 15:17, 19. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::::Auf jeden Fall bleiben die Selbst wennn sich es nicht durchsetzten solte würde in Bakupedia diese Trozdem bleiben das kann ich dir Versprechen--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 15:46, 19. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::::::Na dann ist ja gut. Weißt du eigentlich was mit dem Benutzer:Dan Kuso ist? Ich habe schon lange nichts mehr von ihm gehört/gesehen.--Mit freundlichen Grüßen: Peace1997 (Georg) 17:18, 19. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::::::Wie mein Info stand ist zu ihm wurde er von einen Auto angefahren und liegt im Karnkenhaus mehr kann ich auch nicht sagen :( --Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 17:20, 19. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Oh, dann kann ich verstehen warum er in letzer Zeit nicht mehr aktiv ist. Übrigens du hast Die geändertenauszeichnungen and die falsche Stelle gesetzt:Die sind bei Bearbeitungs-Pfad und nicht bei Bakugan-Bearbeitungs-Pfad.--Mit freundlichen Grüßen: Peace1997 (Georg) 17:25, 19. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Ne das soll so sein weil ich sagte da muss noch was geändert werden und wenns Probleme geben würde musste die die Bilder und alles Neu Machen wie findes du die Neuen Namen und Bilder die ich gemacht habe?--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 17:28, 19. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::Sieht ganz gut aus.--Mit freundlichen Grüßen: Peace1997 (Georg) 17:34, 19. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::Ich werde in denn Nächsten Tagen noch dran arbeiten und mir überlegen ob ich dich nicht zum Büro ernenne--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 17:36, 19. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::::Nun, wenn es eine Wahl gäbe dann würde ich mich auch bewerben. Leider hab ich in nächster Zeit nur noch wenig Zeit:Ich könnte am Sonntag vieleicht noch ein bisschen machen, aber sonst habe ich erst ab mi o. do in 2 Wochen wieder Zeit, weil ich in den Ferien eben viel ausgeplant bin: Morgen gehe ich zb. zu meinem Opa.--Mit freundlichen Grüßen: Peace1997 (Georg) 18:01, 19. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::::Ok wird haben ja auch bald ein Paar neue Admins die werden ja auch bestimmt gut arbeiten--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 18:03, 19. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::::::Das hoffe ich. Ich glaube wir sollten diese Disku langsm mal beenden. Die wird nämlich so langsam relativ lang.--Mit freundlichen Grüßen: Peace1997 (Georg) 18:09, 19. Jul. 2010 (UTC)P.S.:Wie machst du das mit dem Archiv auf deiner Disku-Site? :Ein Archiv macht man so: * Archiv 1 __TOC__ :und das muss ganz oben auf die seite und auf keinen Fall __TOC__ vergessen--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 18:48, 19. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::Ähh, ich habe zwarjetzt das Verzeichniss aber wie stellt man nun dass mit den Links ein und dass immer die Aktuelle Seite ist? Könntest du das dann mal für mich einstellen oder mir sagen wie das geht? Ich glaub ich habs doch kapiert:Man verschiebt die volle Seite Auf die Archivseite Oder Die Auszeichnungen werden doppelt gegeben soll das so sein? :::Nein eigenlich ich werde es mal melden--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 18:51, 19. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Herausforderungen Hi Lax ich wollt mal fragen ob ich die Herausforderungen überarbeiten ist das ok denn ich hab ein paar gute ideenMonstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 17:50, 20. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Nein das tuht mir leid aber die sind noch in der Testpahse und deshalb mir mal bitte überlassen damit das Wiki nicht schaden davon trägt bitte ist wirklich nicht böse gemeint du kannst mir aber deine Ideen hier auf meine Disku schriben--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 18:01, 20. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::Jaa wenn du das erste mal das Wiki betrittst erhälst du ja Beitritt zum Wiki ne oder so also wir könnten es so umbenennen ,,Wilkommen in Neu Vestroia'' und thumb|Dieses Bild :wäre das gut?Monstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 18:07, 20. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::Ja und Nein also ich finde Willkommen in Bakupedia hört sich besser an aber wir arbeiten ja auch noch dran ich werde sehen was sich tuhen lässt--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 18:08, 20. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::: :::Hatte noch das alte drinn :::Monstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 18:10, 20. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::ps: Gug dir noch dasMonsterworld Forum :::anMonstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 18:10, 20. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::::Der Forum sieht gut aus aber wenn sowas ist nicht hier stellen sondern in Wikia.de--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 18:15, 20. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::: ::::Achso. Merk ich mirMonstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 18:17, 20. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::::ps: kannst du Lyod Irving rollback entfernen er ist total inaktivMonstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 18:27, 20. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::::Ok werde ich morgen machen--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 18:40, 20. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::::::GutMonstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 18:42, 20. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::::::Ist gemacht wenn ich noch was tun kann sagt becheid--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 20:44, 20. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Admin Hi könntest du die Vorlage auf Meiner Benuterseite umändern so das da steht das ich admin bin und soMonstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 10:32, 21. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Ok ist gemacht--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 10:48, 21. Jul. 2010 (UTC) : :Danke gildet dein Zeitplan noch?Monstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 11:05, 21. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::oh noch was gibt es verschidene Vorlagen für Büros,Admins und UserMonstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 11:07, 21. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::Es gibt nur Vorlagen für Bürokrat und Admin mehr nicht--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 11:44, 21. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::: :::Ok. Könntest du mir die Vorlage einfügen (Admin)Monstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 15:28, 21. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::::Ist schon längst gemacht wenn du gucken würdes ;)--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 16:41, 21. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::: ::::Ja gug fast nie :)Monstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 07:17, 22. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::::aber ich meine die Vorlagedie du mir am anfang erstellt hast wo Bakupedia User steht das miene ichMonstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 07:22, 22. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::::Wie meinst du das jetzt ich verstehe nicht richtig was du von mir jetzt willst--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 07:47, 22. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::::Du hast ja diese Vorlage wo oben Bakupedia-Bürokrat steht die bräuchte die mit AdminMonstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 08:05, 22. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::::::Auf deiner Benutzerseite steht doch"Dieser Benutzer ist Administrator." was willst du denn noch--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 08:08, 22. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::::::Deine Vorlage auf der Benutzer seite die als Bakupedia-AdminMonstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 08:22, 22. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::::::Nein da steht Bakupedia-Büro--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 08:29, 22. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::::::Is doch das gleiche ich meine die vorlage von Ihm :::::::Monstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 12:59, 22. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Ok steht jetzt auch auf deiner Benutzerseite;)--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 13:10, 22. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Cool.Monstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 13:10, 22. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Auszeichungs Fragen Hallo Laximilian scoken ich wolte mal fragen gibts diese Auszeichungen für jedes Wiki also weil ich eins erstellen möchte und gerne wissen wolte ob das bei jeden Wiki so ist ich freue mich schon auf ihre AnwortThe SevenOne9!!!!!!!!! 17:16, 21. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Nein derzeit gibt es diese Nur für bestimmte Wikis in denn das Auszeichungs System getestet wird da kann ich garnichts machen--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 17:18, 21. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::Und da geht Wirklich nix zu machen das ist aber schade wäre es dann aber Möglich die Extension Social:Profil einzubauen weil das wäre sehr schönThe SevenOne9!!!!!!!!! 17:27, 21. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::Ahhh Nein wenn du überlegst Social:Profil behinhaltet das Auszeichungs System und ausserdem kann es nicht mehr bei Wikia eingebaut werden weil es nicht gemacht wird und die nötigen Datenbank einträge dafür fehlen--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 17:29, 21. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::::Na und die Datenbank einträge kann man ja noch hinzufügen aber wenn das so wirklich sein solte dann werde ich wahrscheinlich doch kein Wiki bei Wikia machenThe SevenOne9!!!!!!!!! 17:32, 21. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::::Nein kann man nicht ich sagte es wird nicht mehr eingebaut fertig aus mehr kann ich nicht machen da musst du dich an andere Wenden--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 17:34, 21. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::::Ok wenn das so ist wie oben gesagt werde ich kein Wiki bei Wikia machenThe SevenOne9!!!!!!!!! 17:36, 21. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Hallo SevenOne9 - die Social-Profile-Extension wird nicht mehr weiterentwickelt, so dass wir sie auch nicht mehr anbieten. Die Auszeichnungen kannst du aber in Kürze für dein Wiki haben. Dazu genügt eine kurze Nachricht via . Der Testzeitraum nähert sich nächste Woche seinem Ende. --Avatar 20:16, 21. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Siehst du SevenOne9 es können doch noch gute Sachen passieren--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 20:23, 21. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::Das ist ja schön zu hörenThe SevenOne9!!!!!!!!! 20:24, 21. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Interaktives Spotlight System hi Lax ich finde es toll wenn du das system in meinem Wiki einfügst du kannst dir ja auch einpaar schöne Auszeichnungen holen;)Monstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 07:20, 23. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Alle weiteren Infos findes du auf deer Diskussion im MonsterWiki--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 08:31, 27. Jul. 2010 (UTC) : :OkMonstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 11:18, 27. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Sorry Ich hab aus versehen die DNA-Codes mit der Kategorie "Kampfmaschine" verbunden dabei sind sie keine. Könntest du diese Verbindung bitte aufheben? Hmm... 08:30, 23. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Könntes du mir einen Link gegen das wäre besser weil ich nicht genau weiß was du meinst--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 09:53, 23. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Ich glaube er meint Das dann da wurde zuletzt die Kategorie zuletzt benutzt worden :LG Monstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 13:45, 23. Jul. 2010 (UTC) : :Habs mal entfernt müsste das Richtige seinMonstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 13:48, 23. Jul. 2010 (UTC) : :Genau das war es, danke Monstermaster7 :Hmm... 09:41, 26. Jul. 2010 (UTC) : :Gerne war leicht:)Monstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 09:48, 26. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :So, jetzt weiß ich auch wie das geht, muss mich also nicht immer auf Lax' Disku wegen so etwas aufregen. Hmm... 13:01, 27. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Auszeichungs Fehler Die auszeichnungen werden wieder doppelt vergeben.--Helios (MaxusHelios) talk@Bakupedia 19:53, 25. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Ok der Fehler musste jetzt wieder behoben sein--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 19:57, 25. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::Ok ich weiß jetzt wieso der fehler wahr ich glaube es hatte einer der Admins wieder an den Auszeichungen rumgespielt dadurch kam denn der Fehler wenn nochmal was ist einfach mir auf meine Diskussion schreiben--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 08:30, 27. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Die Rangliste Ich schreibe das, wie von dir gebeten, auf deine Disku und nicht in den Blog, aber das Ranglisten-Problem ist schon wieder da. (Also das, bei dem auf der Benutzerseite etwas anderes als in der Rangliste selbst steht). Danke im Voraus, für die viele Arbeit, die du damit, und sowieso mit dem Wiki hast/ haben wirst. Hmm... 11:47, 27. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Also ich guck mal was ich machen kann bitte mache deine Signatur wenn du Diskussion bearbeites und das kann auch davon kommen das, das Update ein bissen dauert auf der Benutzerseite aber ich werde sehen was ich dagegen tun kann--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 11:59, 27. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::Ich hab eh meine Signatur gemacht, sie ist "Hmm...", sonst nichts. Hmm... 13:02, 27. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::Das ist aber nicht sehr gut weil es dann für mich schwerer ist zu sehen wer wer ist und dafür habe ich nicht sehr viel Zeit--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 13:11, 27. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::::Ich hab jetzt die automatische Verlinkung angeschaltet. Hilft das etwas? Hmm... 15:16, 27. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::::Ok das ist schon mal besser--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 16:25, 27. Jul. 2010 (UTC)